


Life Edits

by WinterAngel24



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAngel24/pseuds/WinterAngel24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Jenna. Jenna is smart, strong, dependable, and all the good stuff you look for in a bright college graduate. Here is Jenna now, talking to her new boss who is about to let her know who her client will be! Jenna will surely take the job- "I quit." Being the editor of the great author Reborn? Great! If it wasn't for a fact that he was a pompous jerk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Book 1: Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

Meet Jenna.

Jenna is smart, strong, dependable, and all the good stuff you look for in a bright college graduate.

But Jenna has an adventurous side and wants to try her hard earned skills out in the world beyond her hometown and university campus, so Jenna worked hard for two years in a friend's family's company. After much recognition and praise, Jenna gets her wish. Soon after her biggest promotion yet, Jenna is offered a job within a sister company all the way in Japan.

Jenna was very happy because Jenna wants to be the editor of a great novelist one day.

Here is Jenna now, talking to her new boss who is about to let her know who her client will be! Jenna will surely take the job-

* * *

"I quit."

* * *

Uh-oh. It seems that we missed quite a bit. Let's go back a little bit and see what happens...

* * *

"We are so happy to have you here!" The head of the editing section of publishing company said with a bright smile from behind his desk. "We heard from our partnering company oversees that you are quite the hard worker and that you stick things out until the end no matter how difficult the client."

The young woman with coral colored hair smiled humbly. "I try my best sir. It's to be expected that some clients are a little difficult, right?"

"Yes, yes!" The boss agreed enthusiastically. "Now! Since we have you all situated and all those pesky legal forms signed, let me assign you to your first client here at our Tokyo office! Your main client for the duration of your stay will be this one here, who goes by the penname: Reborn-"

"I quit."

* * *

There we go! Now we are all caught up!

But perhaps more information is needed?

Jenna and  _ **all**_  the other students and workers in the publishing business know the name Reborn.

Reborn has the greatest number of bestselling novels in the business currently. Reborn is incredibly handsome and known for being a ladies man, though none of his past lovers resent him for that. Reborn is also known to the public for being very serious about his work, a real hard worker with amazing work ethics.

However, to the publishing business and schools, the name Reborn was equivalent to that of a demon. Through the experience of his thirty four past editors it became well known and fully proven that no one-  _ **no one**_ \- wanted to be the next poor wretch to end up with Reborn as their author. It was a task meant for the foolhardy, and Jenna was definitely no fool.

* * *

Jenna handed back the file handed to her not moments ago, an apologetic smile slipping onto her face. "I'm very sorry Mr. Vongola, but I have to decline your offer after all. I know a losing battle when I see it. There is also the point that, even with two years of experience, I am nowhere near qualified for such a position or author. If you brought me here as a temporary editor to look after Reborn until you find another editor more suited for him, then I shall pass on this offer after all. I enjoy challenges and frown upon turning down offers; but neither am I a suicidal arrogant child, ready to charge into battle where I have no hope of surviving in the first place. A great author or not, I don't plan on letting such a man end my career so soon."

To this answer, a pleased and very suspicious smile slid onto the blond man's face. "That attitude is just what we need to deal with this problem. I'm glad we hired you!"

The blood-orange colored eyed woman raised an eyebrow in evident confusion. "My apologies sir, but did I not just say that I will be turning down your offer after all?"

"You did," the blond affirmed with a nod. "However, remember those pesky contract papers we made sure you filled out earlier?"

Jenna slowly paled as she caught onto the implications.

Sunset eyes pinned the woman across from him in place with a sly smirk. "I had a feeling about you earlier, so I made sure that you filled those forms out beforehand rather than after. And because we were a little rushed for time, I suppose we didn't really give you enough time to read through everything thoroughly, correct?" The man continued with only the shortest of pauses, knowing that the American woman was currently in shock. "The last document was an agreement that you will take on your duties assigned seriously and with full effort, knowing that your clients would be difficult. And any acts of dropping the job would result in a rather steep punishment."

If it wasn't for a fact that she had been shocked so badly from such a move, the intelligent woman would have followed her instincts and made a run for it.

The blond man's smile spread across his face in a falsely bright and welcoming grin. "So Miss Jenna, welcome to Vongola Publishing!"

* * *

Say goodbye to Jenna!

Jenna is in big trouble and will probably disappear soon.

Good luck Jenna!


	2. Of Book 1: Sometimes it's Okay to Judge

Next meet Reborn.

Reborn is a famous author. Everyone (except editors) loves Reborn. What the fans don't know is that he is evil, manipulative, sadistic, maniacal, stubborn, cocky, bull headed, egotistical, ruthless, brutal, and enjoys torturing the souls unfortunate to get close enough to know him the tiniest little bit. The only people Reborn is truly kind to can be counted on one hand.

Reborn has gone through 34 editors, but this is because he has high expectations and none of them have followed through...And they weren't even the slightest bit entertaining after the first hour.

However, now Reborn is very much surprise and very,  _very_  much amused. This is because on his way to meet his new editor at the designated meeting point (a cafe down the street from the publishing building), Reborn ended up turning the corner to see a rather petite woman beat the crap out of a group of six or so much larger men.

* * *

"Take  _that_  you egotistical sooooonofabeeotch!" The coral haired woman snarled, pointing down at the defeated men. "Next time you want to kidnap someone, go lay down in the middle of the damn frickety road instead, you assholeish peon!"

Reborn watched the girl huff and spin on her heel, her hair flaring out behind her, and head down the street toward the cafe grumbling all the while. The raven haired male followed along, seeing as he was heading the same direction anyways, and he wanted to hear whatever else the girl had to say.

"Stupid idiots, making my bad mood even worse when I have to meet the infamous Reborn. Stupid new boss who wouldn't let me quit when he assigned me the impossible job. Stupid Reborn for being impossible. I'm not going to let that jerk ruin my career, even if it means I have to beat some sense into him. Screw his fans. My career is more important than a horde of crazy broads. This is the best area to put all those years of karate to good use, and then I'll sue them. I don't have a lawyer, but I'll sure as hell get one to sue the pants off them." The dark look over the woman's face vanished the moment she stepped into the cafe and she smiled politely while asking for her reservation.

Much to Reborn's surprise, the girl asked for the reservation under Vongola. He watched from the shadows as she was directed toward the VIP room, the bright smile remaining all the way until just before the door was completely shut.

The author smirked. This one was definitely more interesting. How long would she remain entertaining though? The raven mused to himself for a moment before deciding that he hadn't had this much entertainment for a while, so he might as well milk this girl for all she was worth. And with that cynically cheerful thought in order, he also headed toward the back room.

The moment the door closed behind the tall male, the American woman stood up and pointed toward the other with a fierce look in her eyes. "I don't care how damn famous you are or how good other people think your books are, I'm not taking your crap lying down. I'll fight you tooth and nail through this and make sure my resume, at the very least, gets some benefit from this unhappy union so good luck trying to get rid of me pal!"

"Alright, I look forward working with you," Reborn replied easily, taking a seat and picking up the menu.

"I knew you would say that! But if you want a battle...I'll...give you...a...war… Wait, what?" The confusion on the woman's face was comical. After all her effort to psych herself up for a battle, her newly made nemesis didn't even glance at the challenge she threw down before him.

"I said I look forward to working with you," Reborn repeated calmly. "You seem more interesting than all the others, so I've decided to play nice."

All of this was said with a polite tone. The new editor found herself at a loss. Was everything she was told, that paper her friend wrote about difficult authors, the direct reports from his past editors, all of it...a...lie? Was Reborn actually a nice man, like what the press made him out to be and that the other editors didn't like him because he was such a workaholic and strict with everyone else as a result?

But then... he smirked. "On one condition that is."

The bright red-orange eyed girl deadpanned. Nope. Here was that conniving side she heard all about. "To be fair, I'll hear you out. But from everything I've heard about you in school and from my colleagues, I'm guessing that I'm going to decline."

"It's really not much, unless you don't think you can handle such a small task," Reborn taunted.

The woman crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. "Please don't take me as a fool. I'll have you know that such baits won't work on me."

The raven smirked again. "Good. This little game wouldn't be as fun if the other side wasn't a little cunning, after all."

A coral eyebrow twitched. "A game?"

Reborn paused to give the waiter their orders, leaning back into his seat as they were left alone again. "All you have to do is help look after my brothers a bit; pick them up and take them to school, make snacks, help them with homework and so on."

"Normally," the girl said with a thoughtful air and expression, "that wouldn't sound like too bad of a deal. However, this  _is_  you we're speaking of. If others say you're like a demon or devil, then your brothers must little monsters. Not to mention, you're probably using them as a way to make me leave."

The raven's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't speak that way about my family if I were you."

Blood-orange eyes narrowed in response. "You don't leave a lot of room to make others assume otherwise. Change up that stuck up attitude toward the people trying to take care of your work and maybe others wouldn't jump to conclusions about your your relations."

The two glared at each other for a long while, only when their drinks arrived did they finally breaking apart.

Reborn smirked again. This woman definitely had some backbone if she wasn't intimidated by his glare. Well, that or an idiot. He took a sip of his espresso before speaking once more. "So what's your name, or should I just refer to you as the hot headed woman?"

The coral haired female rolled her eyes, but answered anyways. "My name is Jenn- sorry. Gale, Jennifer. But everyone calls me Jenna and I prefer being called by my nickname."

The raven nodded. "I assume you know who I am, so I won't bother with introductions on my part. Also, my younger brothers really aren't so bad once you get to know them. Some people assume that they're a little odd, but that's because they're not capable or willing to understand them."

Jenna stared at the man across from her, studying him for any signs of deception before heaving a heavy sigh. "I will offer whatever help I can I suppose. But I am just your editor, so don't expect me to come over on the days where I'm not reviewing your work with you."

Reborn nearly snorted. Even so, he still had to lift a hand to cover his laugh.

"What?" Jenna asked with a raised brow.

"You should talk to your boss again about the full duties you've been assigned."

"What do you mean?"

The author opened up his suitcase and took out the file he was given about the woman, showing her position and duties. "I was wondering about this earlier, but now I understand why that idiot put you in this job. Your first priority is as a manager, with editor taking second. I don't have anything for you to look over usually anyways."

"He did  _ **WHAT**_?"


End file.
